Warrior
by Akuma215
Summary: After Harry views the momories left to him by snape his world crumble around him and yet he continue with the task that has been set before him. Slight AU


**Well, first of all welcome. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

 **it's been a long while since a wrote anything** **, and this idea got stuck in my mind for a long time so i thought why not put it to words so here we are.**

 **Title: Warrior**

 **Author: Akuma215**

 **Rating: T/ just to be safe**

 **Pairing: there isn't.**

 **Summary: After Harry views the momories left to him by snape his world crumble around him and yet he continue with the task that has been set before him. Slight AU**

 **Disclaimer: Harry potter belong to it's writer the great J.K. Rowlin. And the song to its amazing writers** **Sia Kate Isobelle Furler / Samuel Dixon and let's not forget the singer Paloma Faith.**

* * *

The headmaster's office at Hogwarts was completely silent save for the dull sounds coming in from the outside. The battle against The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters was going through a lull at the moment, at Voldemort behest, and everyone was collecting their fallen comrades and family. Harry, himself, was still head deep within the pensive looking at the memories left to him by Severus Snape at the moment of his death.

The headmasters paintings were completely empty giving the eerie office a desolate feel. The shocks and explosion that had gone throughout the whole castle had overturned nearly all the furniture of the office, leaving only some of the empty shelves intact.

 _Break down, tears fall to the ground  
Tell myself, do it, nothing can be found  
When you're a fighter  
You're a fighter  
You're a fighter, fight on baby_

Suddenly, Harry who was leaning on the pensive lurched backward and staggered several steps before falling dawn, an expression of shock and horror on his face. For a long moment the young man simply sat there completely stunned unable to even formulate coherent thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, tears began falling down Harry's face. The memories he viewed have brought his world crashing down on him. Every single thing he thought were truths were complete lies and it was the one person he trusted the most that has lied to him. The one man he put his whole faith in despite his numerous failing has been raising him to die, to die a martyr so that others could live a life of happiness, a happiness he never had and has been chasing after his whole life.

And the man who hated him the most, who spent seven years of his life making it as miserable and unbearable as possible, the man that was the cause for his parent death as he has just learned has spent, has in fact spent his whole life since then protecting him. Doing everything possible to ensure his survive. Now, Harry was completely lost.

He has spent his life since he first stepped back in the wizarding world fighting against Voldemort. He constantly conquered death, in the hope of being able to spend the rest of his life in happiness, and now he had to die. The man was lost, unquestionably and utterly lost.

 _Some days I'm sure I lose to fate  
Some days I cannot find my faith  
But I just fight on  
I just fight on  
I just fight on baby, baby_

It was his belief that there was going to be a life, a good life, after the fight against The Dark Lord that kept him going forward. And now after all that has already happened to him, it turned out that he didn't even get to have that. It was disheartening.

Harry, however was not going to allow that to interfere with what he has to do. No matter what was going to happen to him, he was going to accomplish what Dumbledore has planned for him. Not because of his love or trust for the man, because those feeling he had for him war quickly crumbling upon the realization of the man intention towards him. No he was going to sacrifice himself for the sake of those people he loves and that already had sacrificed everything for his sake and to offer those that still live, the chance to continue to do so.

The man got up from the floor and with a new determination, he made his way out of the office without looking back. The way he walked seemed to have changed. His gait seemed to have become far more purposeful than before, with a determination that was lacking before he entered the office, as well as a deep feeling of sorrow that was now crushing his heart, he marched towards his death.

But the fight against Voldemort was still going on for he was still immortal and only the death of both himself and Nagini was going to remedy to that, so he has to keep fighting until his last moment. He just needed to keep going forward and everything would fall into place. Hopefully.

 _And I am a wounded warrior  
And now that the enemy is closing in  
I am a wounded warrior  
Looking for someone to let me in_

 _Black and blue, I'm begging you  
Take me in, I'm surrendering  
Black and blue, but if I'm with you  
If I'm with you, I'll live to fight on through_

As he made his way down to the entrance of the castle, Harry was able to see far more clearly the destruction and devastation that has take place on the magnificent edifice that was Hogwarts. It was heartbreaking, but it also cemented his resolve for the action he was going to undertake.

At some point he came across both Hermione and Ron. The sadness he felt at that moment was so overwhelming that he nearly lost his breath. The realization that he was not going to lose them nearly broke him. The resolve he had accumulated since he left the office nearly crumbled at the sight of them, and at their insistence for finding another way to bring Voldemort down. It warmed his heart.

In the end he was able to convince them that it was the only way, but as he made his way outside his heart wouldn't stop from screaming out '' _Don't let me go ! Please hold me back ! I don't want to die_ '' and as he dove deeper and deeper into the forbidden forest the screaming in his heart that was born out of terror and sorrow turned into mere whimper at the realization of what he was going to do struck him.

 _I'll let go, walk into the unknown  
If I surrender, if I lay my arms down  
Am I a fighter?  
Am I a fighter?  
'Cause I've been fighting so long baby_

The forest was completely silent, proof of the presence of a great danger within it. As he made his way through the trees and their winding roots, the earthly scent of the forest invaded his sense and a calm feeling pervaded him. Surprisingly he did not encounter any of the forest denizen throughout the whole path.

Walking toward his death, Harry realized that he was surrendering to his fate. In fact, he was surrendering completely to death. And as this realization came upon him in this dark moment, a sense of acceptance spread through him. 'Cause although he was surrendering to death it was not a resignation to fate but rather his own way of fighting the monster that was destroying their world.

 _And I am a wounded warrior  
And now that the enemy is closing in  
I am a wounded warrior  
Looking for someone to let me in_

 _Black and blue, I'm begging you  
Take me in, I'm surrendering  
Black and blue, but if I'm with you  
If I'm with you, I'll live to fight on through_

At that moment Harry remembered the golden snitch that Dumbledore left him. He took it out of his pouch and stared at it for a long moment contemplating the magnificently craved golden ball and its barely fluttering wings. As he read the engraving upon the golden shell, an idea struck him, and he took the snitch to his lips and spoke the words engraved upon it.

A click was heard throughout the otherwise silent forest and the snitch opened by itself in the middle of Harry's palm. After its opening mechanism stopped, a black little stoned that was stored inside of it came out of it. A stone the young man recognized almost instantly. He was completely stunned, for in his hand was the fable Resurrection Stone.

Suddenly a flash of anger passed through his eyes as he contemplated another of Dumbledore schemes. Because it was now obvious while he held the stone, that the old man had spelled the snitch to only open the moment Harry accepted his fate and went to accomplish his. That anger didn't last long however, because it turned into helplessness and the resignation.

 _I am a wounded warrior  
And now that the enemy is closing in  
I am a wounded warrior  
Looking for someone to let me in_

 _I am wounded warrior  
Now that the enemy is closing in  
Closing in  
Looking for someone to let me in, oh! Oh oh oh oh_

 _Looking for someone to let me in_

As the resignation settled in, several shades appeared around him. His parents, Sirius and Remus were smiling at him. He was surprised at first, but then he felt a flash of happiness because ha was at least able to see them at such a moment.

That happiness turned into horror as they encouraged him to continue upon his path. He had thought that they at least would want him to live. The whimpering voice in his heart at that moment started screaming again '' _No, not you as well ! Please i just want to live ! Someone… anyone…please save me !_ ''.

But even as that part of him was screaming and hollering in the deepest part of his breaking heart, Harry kept going forward. The shades of his parent, his godfather and Remus followed him until the point where he dropped the Stone. And the sorrow that kept crushing him kept growing more overwhelming with every step he took towards his imminent death.

 _Black and blue, I'm begging you  
Take me in, I'm surrendering  
Black and blue, but if I'm with you  
If I'm with you, I'll live to fight on through_

As he came upon Voldemort and his entourage all the emotion that has been wrecking havoc on his heart seemed to just drain away, and a sense of peace seemed to just pervade every inch of him. Even that part of him that was screaming for him to find a way to survive seemed to just quite down because his whole being has realized that there was no escape from this fate, from death. He just surrendered to what was coming.

The talk he had with Dumbledore was both confusing and underwhelming because it provided him with more questions than answers. He was already accustomed to that by now from the old man. But one thing stood out from all that. Something that he had lost all hope for.

 _Black and blue, I'm begging you  
Take me in, I'm surrendering  
Black and blue, but if I'm with you  
If I'm with you, I'll live to fight on through_

The forest was filled with the screaming voice of Voldemort and his panicking Death Eaters. And throughout all of that nobody noticed the body of the man that was giving them his back from his fall after he was struck with the Dark Lord spell take a shuddering breath before his form still again.

Harry for his part had just opened his eyes but the will to live fill them to the brink and only one thought filtered through his mind '' _ **I'll live to fight another day**_ ''.


End file.
